CNTR Origins: Cloud
by Fenrir7Silfur
Summary: How did Cloud get into the state that he’s in now? What is his background with these characters? Pre-CNTR CloTi RWBY/Final Fantasy X-Over. COMPLETE
1. Naïveté

_A/N: This is pre-CNTR. That means before Cloud goes to Beacon. This is meant to explain Cloud's connections with the characters in my fic. This will include Tifa, Zack, Sephiroth, and one—or more— members of team RWBY. All events, characters, or encounters are strictly influenced by the awesome game by Square Enix and intense show by Rooster Teeth. All rights go to them. This story will also be first person for Cloud. Thanks for reading. Enjoy..._

I never imagined this would happen. I knew bad things followed me wherever I went. My father left me and mom two years after I was born. I can't even remember his name. The town was still cruel. Behind Mom's back they would criticize her for being abandoned by my father and raising a punk like me. School wasn't that much better. The kids picked on me. The kids would never let me hang with them or play with them. Not once. Mom and I still carried on. We were still happy. We didn't need anyone else so long as we had each other, right?

I thought so. That was until news of my neighbor, Mrs. Lockhart, and her death. I didn't know much about them except it was Mr. Lockhart, who was the respected man of the town; Mrs. Lockhart, the one adult who even showed me any kindness (aside from mother); and their only child, Tifa, the centerpiece of attention from the other kids. Who wouldn't be. She was beyond kind, smart, pretty, could kick anyone's butt, and very positive. Unfortunately, she hung out mostly with the kids who would pester me the most. Come to think of it, she was the only kid who wouldn't pick on me.

Her positive demeanor changed the day her mother died. The whole day, she shut herself away into her bedroom. Her best friends were there to comfort her. I wanted to come in, but they wouldn't let me when I knocked. Still, I refused to leave her house til I made sure she was okay.

I don't know what those idiots said, but the next hour passed and then they exited the house with Tifa ahead of the group leading them to Mt. Nibel. What would cause them to go up that death trap filled with Grimm?

I followed them from behind. Eventually, they came to a fork in the path. They took the right path. I followed from the left side. I noticed, one by one, Tifa's friends peeled off from the group in fear as it started to get harder to climb the mountain.

It was down to her, by herself, since the others left her to get some adults, since they didn't have the courage to help Tifa or explain the truth to her. Tifa began to cross the bridge that led towards the Mako reactor. Just as I was about to follow, wind gusted forth causing the bridge to wobble. Nevertheless, Tifa crossed almost as if in a trance. Despite the fear of crossing the unstable bridge, I crossed, determined to help the girl.

After we had crossed we came to a cliff. I called, "Tifa!" to get her attention. She turned around slowly..and smiled.

Just smiled. "Hello, Cloud," she greeted me tiredly.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Mommy's here. She's waiting for me."

Those _idiots! _They got it into her head that her mother was here in the mountains. "Tifa, your mom's dead."

Still smiling, she shook her head. "It's alright that you don't understand, Cloud. You know that no one from the living crosses the mountain alive, right? What about the dead? She's all alone. She needs me!" she exclaimed joyously.

I just stared. Now I understand. She came up here because she thought in her innocent, naïve eight-year-old mindset that her mother wasn't gone. She couldn't accept it yet because she's still in denial. The rumor that no one alive has crossed Mt. Nibel caused her mind to think that her mother had come here. I realized also what my mom said about how children are born with different levels of maturity. Man, I really hated having to be the one to break this through to her.

I placed my hands on her shoulders and locked my eyes to hers. They were red with hints of brown. But then, at that moment, she had a slight green tint in her eyes. I wondered if she was hit with confusion or something.

"Tifa, listen to me. Your mom died. She's not up here. Her spirit was sent to the Lifestream. Whatever anyone ever told you about Mt. Nibel, your mom is gone. She's gone, and she's not coming back." After I had explained the reality of the situation, the green hue in her eyes disappeared.

Her eyes watered with tears slowly. "My Mommy's dead, isn't she?" Tifa asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah...I'm sorry, Tifa."

The tears spilled out of her eyes. In a flash, she hugged herself to my chest—tightly—and grabbed fistfuls of my white t-shirt. She didn't sob, whimper, or even wail. Her tears dampened my shirt relentlessly. I was still in shock and I still haven't wrapped my arms around her. "Don't.." I heard her say from my shirt.

"Huh?" I asked her meaning without words.

She lifted her head and stared in me eyes with tear-filled rubies. Her fists gently released my shirt but still refused to release me from her embrace. Tifa let out a shaky breath. "Don't ever apologize to me again. You never need to."

I smiled slightly. How is it possible that someone could be this kind? Finally, I returned the hug. She buried her head into my chest again and clung to me like her life depended on it. How long we stayed like that, I have no idea.

Eventually, I released her to look her in the eyes once more. She seemed much more relaxed than before, minus the red in the whites of her eyes. I whispered, "Let's go home."

She nodded. As we neared the bridge, the wind blew so fiercely that we had to cover our faces. Tifa was near the edge of the cliff when this happened, causing her to slip off the ledge. She screamed out in fear.

I gasped. "TIFA!!" I yelled as I leapt to catch her hand. I caught it, but I slid off, too. I was able to grab onto the corner of the cliff. I had a good grip because there was an indentation in the cliff for my fingers to grasp. "I'VE GOT YOU!"

"Don't let go!" Tifa cried, pleading for me to hold on.

The cliff's edge couldn't hold our weight; therefore, it broke away from the mountain, sending us into the abyss below.

The only thing I could see as we fell was her eyes, filled with the fear of imminent death.

_I'm sorry, Tifa. _That was my last thought before the world faded to black.

Two of the townsmen found us, including Tifa's father. I came to just as they arrived. I slowly adjusted my eyes to the world again. I took in my surroundings. The rocky edges of Mt. Nibel, the familiar road back to town, and Tifa..

"Tifa!" I cried. She was unconscious. I knelt beside her and checked her pulse. It was faint, but it was there. I positioned her unresponsive body onto my back securely so that I could carry her back into town.

"TIFA!!" Mr. Lockhart yelled in distress. It made sense, though. He'd just lost his wife. He probably thought that he lost his daughter, too. "Cloud Strife! What the hell happened?! What did you do to my daughter?!" he yelled at me with an intense glare at me.

I returned it with a gaze filled with worry, concern, and determination. "I know you've never liked me, but that doesn't make this my fault. Right now, you've got to things to worry about while your daughter is dying. 'What the hell happened?' and 'Will she live?'. Which one do you want to focus on?" I replied calmly. Much more calm than I felt inside.

He grunted. He realized I was right. "Then, stay out of my way, let me help the both of you by taking her to the hospital, and follow me. After we hear about her condition, I will tell you what I know."

Mr. Lockhart finally relented. As soon as he got out of my way, I took off towards the hospital in a dash. He and the other townsman followed, running with the same urgency as I was.

A million thoughts went through my mind as I ran. _Would she be okay? Will she die? Will he believe what I tell him when I tell him what happened? No, _I told myself. _Don't think about that right now. Just get her to the hospital._

___

The second I walked through the doors of the hospital, a nurse turned to me and immediately relieved Tifa's weight from my back. She placed her on a gurney and had doctors help wheel her to a room. Mr. Lockhart and I followed them. The nurse asked us what happened. I told her that we were up on Mt. Nibel and that I tried to take her home. That the wind picked up and she missed her step. That I tried to pull her up, but the cliff crumbled off the mountain, causing us to fall. I showed her my knees as evidence.

She insisted that I get a check up in a separate room, but I refused and said that I'd only do it after she was okay. My resolve must have been enough to pacify her concern because she relented and allowed us to wait outside as they stabilized Tifa.

Hours past. Mr. Lockhart and I sat silently. Scenarios that were running through my head of how this could end were likely going through his, too.

Unable to take his silence anymore, I said, "She'll be okay."

"What?" he asked as if I said the most rediculous thing he'd ever heard.

"She's a fighter. She'll make it through this," I clarified my meaning.

I heard him sigh heavily. If that calmed him down or not, I have no idea.

Shortly after we talked—if you can call that talking—the nurse walked out. We stood up simultaneously.

"She's stable. She's breathing, so she's gonna be okay. However, she is comatose. Still, she is expected to love."

I visibly relaxed after hearing this good news. Mr. Lockhart broke out into tears. He thanked the nurse relentlessly. The other doctors left the room to clean up. The nurse invited us to go see her.

Mr. Lockhart looked at me. I told him, "You go ahead. I gotta go tell my mom what happened." I headed to the exit.

"Aren't you gonna tell me what happened?"

I turned my head slightly and called, "I already did."

Over the next seven days, I was constantly badgered by the other kids about what exactly I did to Tifa. I told them what happened, but the would constantly change the story to make me out as the bad guy. That escalated to them calling me a killer, murderer, etc. This broke out into many fights between the other children. Eventually they shut up around me, but I could tell that they continued to say them behind my back.

Mr. Lockhart stayed at the hospital for six days. On the seventh day, he had to meet with some people from the Faunus Civil Rights Movement—The White Fang—, so he asked me (Yeah, _me!) _to stay there with Tifa. He and Mom were the only ones that believed me. It might have been just me, but it seemed that he had taken a liking to me. He wouldn't even let the other children—especially her friends—to see her. Granted, I did tell him what caused her to go up the mountain. He knew the naïveté of the young mind. He only let three people see her. Just him, me, and Mom.

I'm surprised, though, that he let me, being as I didn't visit the other six days. I waited by her bedside for hours. I was sure that she would be as restless as I was if she was conscious. Mr. Lockhart still had yet to return to the hospital. I took her hand and told her that he'd be back and that I'd keep her company.

Mr. Lockhart returned around 10:00pm. He entered the room. I stood up to leave so that he could be alone with his daughter, feeling that I didn't belong here, that I was just here because he couldn't be. However, he told me to stay. The fact that he wanted me to stay paralyzed me for a second.

I asked, "Why?"

"I've heard what the other kids are saying. None of them said the same thing twice. You stuck to the same story. I also saw the determination in your eyes to save her that day." He smiled. "I wouldn't want anyone else to stay here with me and my little girl."

Hearing that, I shed tears silently. I walked to him and awkwardly wrapped my arms around him. To me, I've always wanted the approval of a father. Maybe not my own, but any would make my world.

The fact that he was Tifa's dad was just a bonus.

I awoke the next morning with my head on Tifa's hospital bed by her side. I guessed that I fell asleep at the hospital. It took me a moment to realize that something was running through my hair. Whatever it was was soft and smooth. Instinctively, I gripped it and shot my head off while prying it off to inspect it.

It was a small, smooth, tender hand. I followed the arm's trail to the face of the owner. It was hers. It was Tifa's. She was finally awake.

"Tifa?" I asked, breathless, for her presence took my breath away.

She smiled sadly. "Good morning, Cloud."

I embraced her carefully. I sobbed quietly, shaking as I gripped her shoulder as if I was afraid she would vanish. "You're okay," I said, quivering clear in my voice.

She nodded. "I'm alright. I'm here. It's okay. _We're _okay."

I must've fallen asleep with my head in her lap, because I woke up like that. I also woke up to Tifa and her dad laughing as they talked. I raised my head slowly. Tifa must have gone back to petting my head like a chocobo, because she brought her hand up as I sat up.

"Morning, chocobo-head," I was greeted by Tifa.

Her father gently scolded her to be nice, then greeted me.

I greeted back. We started catching Tifa up on what she missed this past week.

"What did the White Fang want?" I asked, curious as to why they would visit our village.

Mr. Lockhart explained how they wanted to make sure that the village was treating the Faunus at Nibelheim. So far so good. The White Fang left satisfied with the care of their brethren.

I really only ever socialized with the Faunus because—just like me—they were outsiders among the children. We had a mutual understanding of each other and our problems. The other children thought they could sense a sort of connection between me and them. I don't know why being as I was not a Faunus. Maybe it's just what they needed to believe that they weren't alone, that a human could be friends with them, and that not all humans hate them.

I don't hate them. No, it's quite the opposite. I hate the world around them that wished harm on them. I was glad to see that I wasn't the only one who would help the Faunus. Tifa would often offer food and other gifts to them—much to the chagrin of her friends. Every year on the holidays and birthdays of the Faunus, I and Mom would bring gifts to the families. Tifa and others came to join; however, I could tell who was there to support the Faunus and the ones there just for appearances.

After Tifa was caught up, she insisted that the both of us go home, that she'd be released from the hospital tomorrow and that they could talk more then. Mr. Lockhart and I reluctantly got up. We made it to the lobby. He headed out the door, but stopped as he realized that I had yet to follow him out of the lobby.

"Cloud?" he asked. "You coming? Come on, I'll take you home."

I shook my head. I looked to him with resolve. "I don't want to leave her here. Alone."

He surprisingly understood my concern. He nodded and said, "I'll tell your mom that you're staying here tonight."

I nodded back. Mr. Lockhart left with a farewell to me. I returned to Tifa's room to see her fast asleep. I smiled and sat back into my chair and watched her breathe.

_Maybe everything will be alright, _I thought before I slept.

I had no idea how wrong I was...


	2. The Igniting Point

_A/N: Once again, I own nothing._

I woke up at 3:42am. I never really had trouble sleeping. If anything, I only dreamt of the blackness from the fall. I had no idea what was causing me to wake up at this hour. Thinking nothing of it, I started to return to the cold, black abyss that awaited me. That's when I heard it. The tossing and turning. I looked at the bed that Tifa lay in. She was having a nightmare.

Carefully, I shook her shoulder shyly. "Tifa," I whispered.

Still she remained asleep. But, she did toss and turn more violently. After a bit she cried out, "Mom, don't go!"

She continued to scream like that in a mantra. "Tifa! You've gotta wake up! Tifa!"

She sat up in a rush. She started breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. She turned to look at me. She started to gather tears in her eyes. "You're still here." I nodded. "You woke up because of my nightmare?" Again, I nodded. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and started to sob. I guess my being there and her nightmare were too much to take in. "I-I-I'm sorry."

That broke my heart. I couldn't bear to hear her apologize to me. Me. She continued to apologize to me against my chest. To get her to stop, I began stroking her back to calm her down and said, "Don't ever apologize to me again. You never need to."

Realizing that I quoted her words from that day, she chuckled while sobbing a bit. Tifa tightened her grip on me. She asked quietly after we pulled apart, "Can you promise me something?"

"Sure," I answered.

"Promise me that we never have to apologize to each other for anything."

I could do that. I nodded, saying, "Yeah. I promise.

She looked into my eyes with tear streaks and happy tears in her doe-like eyes. "Thank you."

I nodded and moved from her to return to my seat to resume my rest. She didn't let me get far, though. Her hand gripped my arm tightly.

"Cloud, don't go."

I reassured her, "I'm not. Just going back to sleep."

She visually grimaced. "No, that's not what I meant," she clarified.

It took a moment for it to click into my head. _Oh.._ I thought. I gulped. "O-only if you want me to," I responded with a blush on my face.

Tifa shifted to the other end of the bed to make room for me. Slowly, I laid myself down next to her. She brought the blanket around us both. Sleep still felt so far away, especially being as I was this close to my crush. Tifa didn't seem to mind because she wrapped an arm around my waist and laid her head on my chest. I froze for a few seconds. Eventually, I got used to it. In fact it seemed to be something I was enjoying. I put an arm around her protectively.

Sleep seemed to come faster than I would have thought that night. She just made me feel comfortable.

-

The next morning, her dad came to the hospital to check Tifa out. We were waiting in the lobby when he came and greeted us both with hugs. My eyes became the size of saucers when he did.

"Thank you so much, Cloud. Thank you for looking after my baby girl," he thanked me gratefully.

I returned the embrace. "Anytime, anywhere, anything you need from me, I'll do my best to be there and help.

Mr. Lockhart signed Tifa out and we exited the hospital. Outside was every kid in Nibelheim, even the Faunus children. They yelled out her name with such excitement, that it shook through my bones. I don't know why, but Tifa clung to my arm as we walked towards the square. While I'll admit that it felt nice, it was a little weird.

We didn't get far before I was shoved aside by Johnny, one of Tifa's friends. Taken by surprise, I fell on my side. "Tifa doesn't need you, freak!"

The next thing I heard took me by surprise. I looked up and saw Johnny getting punched in the face by Tifa. "Shut up, Johnny!"

I guess the surprise went through Johnny as well. "Tifa, why are you-" he began to ask.

"Cloud went up there to help me realize the truth about Mom and to bring me back home and to make sure that I was okay!" Tifa shouted. "Which is more than any of you tried to do! You left me! You abandoned me! If that's the kind of person you are, then I don't want you guys as my friends," she finished bitterly.

Not knowing what to say, Johnny and his friends stood there with their mouths open in shock. The town just stared at the scene in surprise. Tifa and her dad helped me up and inspected my left leg. My left knee scab lost its bandage and started to bleed again.

I heard some foot steps. "What is going on out here?"

"Mr. Belladonna, it's just a dispute between children. These children have been bullying this..boy every day."

"It doesn't look that way to me. The boy is bleeding," he said. The mountain of a man walked over to inspect my leg.

"It's an old injury," I said trying to get him to back off.

"It's new enough for cause of concern. I'll have my healers take a look at it." The strong man led Tifa and her dad with me on their shoulders into the guest inn.

Some of the Faunus children came with us. I guess they were more comfortable around their defender than out there with the townspeople. Here and there I would get congratulated by them for what I did. I always wondered what it would be like to be praised by a group. It felt..disappointing. It didn't feel the same as the praise from individuals.

The healers were gentle. I'm surprised that they were considerate to help a human like me. Maybe it's because they know what it's like to be the outcast. I was asked if my knees were checked by doctors. I was honest and said no. I did notice a bit of surprise on the faces of Tifa and her father. I was more concerned about Tifa than myself.

Nonetheless, they used some kind of concoction that healed the wounds to the point of scars. Mom came by to see what the fuss was all about. The situation was explained to her by Ghira Belladonna—that was his name. She got all huggy and mushy and overprotective again. I could hear laughter from everyone in the room as I blushed from embarrassment.

I guess that Ghira took a liking to me because he gave me a book that gave instructions on self defense. I wasn't that interested at first being as it was mostly punching and kicking. Then, he showed me the sword section. I was drawn to it for learning of the proper techniques for the types of weapons.

"Cloud, was it?" he asked me suddenly. I was so absorbed into the book that I forgot he was there.

"Yeah?"

"I would like to ask a favor." He paused and I waited. "Would you look after my daughter? I need to see to some business in Nibelheim. It's much too dangerous for me to bring her with me."

I didn't know if I had what it took to babysit a kid. Although, it wasn't really babysitting being as she was the same age as me. It was more like an ill-advised play date. Nonetheless, I felt that I owed him for his generosity towards me, so I accepted.

Ghira then introduced me to his daughter, Blake Belladonna. She was a black-haired girl that seemed to have a liking to the color black and had cute cat ears on the top of her head. She also had gold eyes that seemed to have a glow about them.

"Blake, this is Cloud. He's going to look after you tonight," Ghira informed his daughter.

"Mr. Belladonna?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Just 'Ghira' is fine."

I nodded. "Is it alright if I have a friend help me with this request?" I looked at Tifa, hinting that I wanted her to help. I didn't know how to look after a kid, especially a girl. I felt someone more sociable and female would make it easier.

"That's fine. You may."

"I'll help you, Cloud!" Tifa exclaimed. Our eyes turned to Tifa. She cleared her throat as if she was being disrespectful. Trying again, she rephrased, "I would like to help Cloud look after Blake. With your permission, of course."

Ghira smiled at her generosity and agreed to let her help me. Mr. Lockhart said that they could stay at his house. He had some business to take care of as well.

-

"Are you sure you don't want me to be there? I can cook you something," Mom offered her services.

I shook my head as I pulled my bag over my shoulder. "No. We'll be fine, Mom. You need your sleep. You've got a big day at work tomorrow, remember?"

Realizing I was right, she relented and gave me a hug and a kiss and sent me out the door. When I got outside, I saw Blake reading a book as I walked to her. It was a copy of the self defense book Ghira gave me. As I stepped closer, I saw her cat ears twitch at the sound. She bookmarked her page, stood up from the bench, turned around, and asked in a small voice, "Ready to go?"

I nodded and we crossed the way to Tifa's house. The moment we set foot into the house, we were greeted with the scent of tuna. I had no idea Tifa could cook. I saw Blake's mouth comically water at the smell of the cooked fish. I laughed lightly at the cat humor that was going through my head.

"Tifa, we're here!" I called.

"Just a sec!"

I turned to Blake and said, "If you wanna get settled, Tifa said you could stay in her room."

She merely nodded and dashed up the stairs and started to unpack some personal items. I sat on the couch lowzily. I dropped my bag with just as much enthusiasm. _How did this happen? I help Tifa, I'm bullied for something I didn't do, I'm cared for by a man with some kinda resentment towards humans, and he asks me to look after his daughter?_ Still, hadn't sunk in yet.

"-loud? Cloud!"

I jerked my head to Tifa. She had this cute apron on as well as a blue dress and had her hair tied in a ponytail. _She looks nice. Wait-what? What am I thinking? Priorities, Strife, _I reprimanded myself for thinking like that.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Dinner's done. Where's Blake?"

"Upstairs getting settled. Good choice on dinner," I complimented on her insight on Blake's disposition as a cat Faunus.

Tifa giggled. "Thanks. Thought I'd entertain our guest tonight."

I smiled slightly. A black blur whizzed past us and into the kitchen. A few seconds later, Blake was devouring the meal at the table. She took a few seconds to realize that she hadn't waited for us to get ours. I saw her ears droop as if she'd done something wrong.

"It's fine. Eat," I encouraged emotionless.

Tifa and I went into the kitchen to serve ourselves. I stood at the counter for a bit after Tifa finished serving her own food. Must've lost track of time because I ended up staring at both of the girls. They were talking as I had anticipated. While it took me as little effort as it was taking Tifa to talk to Blake to only get three words, here Tifa was, talking with Blake as if they were best friends.

"Cloud!" My head shot up at Tifa's calling to me. "Aren't you gonna eat?"

I sighed softly and looked down. "Not hungry yet."

I walked over to my bag and pulled out my book that I got from Ghira as well as a package he left me. "I'll be out back."

-

How long I was outside, I couldn't say. I was studying the book for sword stances. I also unwrapped the package that I was given. It was a wooden sword shaped like a claymore—child size, of course—with a single edge. It was sanded and shaped properly for practice usage. It was a little heavy to me but I still swung it alright.

I must've drawn attention to myself with me whacking a tree with the toy blade. I heard footsteps behind me and, by instinct, I swung my blade to position it at the neck of whoever was behind me. It was Blake. Suddenly, I panicked and dropped my sword. I backed away with a blush on my face and curled into a ball.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. I heard timid, quiet steps. I heard a thunk. I looked up and saw Blake sticking my sword into the ground. I gave a quizzical look at the notion.

"You practice?" Blake asked. I nodded nervously. "Then, let's practice."

I nodded, still unsure of myself after what I did. I grabbed my practice blade and joined Blake in the yard. Turns out, she had her own practice weapon—a katana. She stood next to me in a battle stance. I spread my legs apart with my right foot forward. I held the blade with both hands and flexed my arms as I did.

We started doing some practice swings, hitting air and helping me get used to my weapon. After a while, Blake let me practice a bit on my own. I started putting the swings together in combos. I used my body into these swings instead of just my arms. That way I could put more speed and power into my swings.

"You're ready," I heard the cat Faunus say.

"For what?"

My reflexes kicked in at the sound of an object moving through the air at high speed. I ducked and brought my blade in front of the path of Blake's blade. I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Next thing I knew, I was on the ground. Blake had swept my feet out from under me. I brought my blade up to block her onslaught. I rolled out of the way of the fifth blow and stood up.

"Nice," was Blake's monotone response.

We charged at each other and exchanged a few blows. One time, Blake knocked my weapon out of my hand. Then, she kicked me back. That's when I took a tactic out of my book and rolled to recover.

My blade at this point was a no-go, for the cat Faunus was in front of it. I noticed a thick branch lying on the ground in front me. I broke into a run for it. Blake must have thought that I was going for my sword because she just stood there in defense. I grabbed the branch and brought it down on her blade, footstool with it, and ripped my blade out of the earth. I now had two weapons.

Applause was heard from the porch. Tifa was amused, that's for sure. I guess I was, too. That was..fun. I set my sword on the bench table on the table, went inside, got food, and went back to the table outside to eat. It tasted...great. Tifa's cooking was better than anything Mom ever made me, not that I'll ever tell her that.

"That was impressive," I heard Blake say.

Mouth full with food I said, "Think sbo?

A nod. I nodded back in thanks. "I'm gonna go to bed." Blake stopped just short of the doorway. "Cloud.." She paused as if thinking of what to say. Finally, she finished, "Don't stop training."

I nodded solemnly. "You got it."

Blake smiled. Actually smiled. She retreated back into the house to sleep. I continued to eat in silence. After I finished, I walked into the kitchen. Tifa was busy washing the dishes and smiled at me after noticing my presence.

"How was it?" she asked excitedly, still beaming with joy.

I deposited my bowl into the sink. I smiled. "The truth?"

She nodded, her smile faltering a bit at the possibility that I didn't like it.

I laughed a small bit, saying, "Yeah! It's the best tuna I've had."

Her eyes seemed to light up. "Really? You think so?"

"I know so."

"Thank you, Cloud," she said. Her face seemed red and she tucked a bit of hair behind her ear, whilst averting her gaze from my eyes.

I wanted to make sure that this wasn't a side effect from her coma, so I asked, "Hey, Tifa. Um, are you..okay?"

Tifa looked up at me again. "Huh? Uh, yeah. Just tired." She must've thought that would convince me. It didn't. She just got even redder.

Nonetheless, I left it alone. "Blake went to bed?"

"Yeah," she said, still looking away from me. "She seemed pleased with the food and exhausted from your practice."

"How could you tell?" I asked, dumbly. I could hardly read the girl. Maybe it's my detachment from people.

Tifa shrugged. "I just pay attention to the room and what's being passed around. Try it sometime."

I guessed I could try. I could sense the weariness from upstairs. Blake was drenched in that fatigue. I felt the pouring sense of happiness from Tifa. I felt a small sense of anxiety and nervousness. Did I make her feel that way?

"What about me?" I asked.

"Huh?" Tifa asked confused at my question.

I'm sure I grimaced. "I mean, how do you do it for yourself?"

"Hmmm.. Dunno. Never tried."

I sighed, a bit disappointed. Can't fault her for not thinking like that.

"I noticed you seemed amused by our performance outside," I noted to Tifa. "You interested?"

"In swordplay?" she asked. I nodded. "No, I more enjoy fists and feet."

I was surprised that the prettiest girl in town—_did I_ _just say that?_—preferred to get her hands dirty.

"Cool."

Her smile got bigger if you can believe it. "Thank you!"

It was 10:54. I grabbed my bag from outside after taking my blanket and pillow out and putting my book and sword into it.

"I'm gonna crash," I told Tifa.

She glanced at the clock and looked genuinely surprised at the time. "Okay. Where are you gonna sleep?"

Blake was upstairs in Tifa's bed. She seems like she'd prefer to sleep alone, but you never know with cats. "You take the couch and I'll take the bathtu-" I cut off after noticing that the bathtub wasn't nearly big or comfortable enough for me. "The floor will be fine."

"You sure?"

I sighed. "Well if you have a tarp or something, I can make a hammock."

"Where are you gonna hang it?" Tifa asked, gesturing to the lack of anything to tie it to in the house. I simply pointed my thumb back to the yard. I could just tie it to two of the trees out there. "You're gonna sleep out there?"

I shrugged. "I've got my pillow. I've got my blanket. What else do I need?"

"Won't you catch a cold?"

"Tifa, it's summer. It's a hundred degrees out there."

I could see herself mentally facepalm.

I used my senses to read her. It seemed she was kinda disappointed that I wasn't gonna be in the house. "You really want me to stay in the house?" I asked.

She looked away, held her head low, and kept one of her arms behind her, holding the other's bicep with that arm's hand. "I..I g-guess."

I relented. "I'll be right back."

-

I ran back home and grabbed a cot that Mom kept in her closet. When I drew out of my house, I felt the sense of foreboding. I heard a scream and yelp. I grabbed my sword out of my bag and left the pack at home. As I drew closer, I saw Johnny and those punks in a circle around something.

I climbed the tree over them to get a better look. I saw vividly a feminine form. With black hair and ears. _CAT_ ears. _BLAKE! _I yelled in my mind.

This scene looked just like it did the first time I defended a Faunus girl, Y'shtola. They were bullying the rabbit Faunus with names and pushes and shoves. I could swear one of them kicked her.

I flashed back to what I was seeing. Blake was in trouble and I was gonna help. I slid down the tree swiftly and quietly, sword drawn.

"HEY!" I yelled in rage.

I tackled the biggest one and bopped his head with the blunt side of my sword. I stood up with the biggest glare of my childhood. Apparently my last demonstration hadn't sunk in that I would not tolerate this.

Johnny stepped forward. "First you push Tifa off the mountain, then you lie about it, then you steal her from us-"

I pointed my sword at the boy face with both contempt and hatred. "I didn't push her. I helped her realize the truth about her mother. I never lied to her or anyone. I never stole her from anyone. She chose to stand up to you. She chose to leave you guys. If you can't respect that then you can't be her friend. She said so to all of you."

Finally having reached his breaking point, Johnny swung a fist. Remembering to anticipate, I blocked it with my sword. Flesh met thick would and Johnny staggered back in pain. I could see a splinter poking out of his knuckle. He cradled it to his chest.

"GET HIM!" I heard the boy in pain shriek at his cohorts. I brought the butt of my sword to the head of the first brave soul. I whacked, punched and kicked the others as they attempted to assault me. It took as little effort as it is to sleep.

Then, they caught me off guard and piled on me and began to relentlessly barrage me with wounds. That's when Blake started to punch at them, trying to free me from their clutches. I heard wood thunk on heads. Blake was hitting them with my sword. I heard her scream and I knew they hurt her.

I felt something I'd never felt before. I burning rage. A flame of spirit I've felt spark before, but now it was ablaze. I heard a voice in my head as I watched Blake being attacked by the others.

_"Dost thou wish to protect those around you?"_

_Yes! More than anything._

_"Then will the power of your spirit fuel you. Save your allies. Let the spirit wear itself upon you as your guardian. Embrace the flames of strength. Allow your Aura to present itself."_

I yelled out as I felt power engulf me. I felt a heat rise within me. I pushed the other children off of me. I saw them shoot a great distance away and they couldn't get up, just writhed in pain. I turned to the others approaching Blake. I pulled the two boys behind Johnny quietly to the ground, temporarily incapacitated. Johnny brought my sword over his head ready to bring it down on the cat Faunus.

I did a reversal to be in front of the boy and swept his feet out from under him. He dropped the sword and I caught it midair.

"You punk!" he yelled angrily. His rage disappeared and was replaced with genuine fear. Whatever I looked like scared him. I felt my newfound power pass to the weapon in my hand and burn with a power I never felt before.

"Enough," I commanded. I kicked him forward. He scrambled to get up. He's not gonna stop. Not until he's put in his place. I leapt into the air. It was higher than I'd ever jumped. I flourished the weapon in my hands and raised it high and flung myself and the blade at the ground below, crying out with power.

What happened after that, I couldn't remember.

At least, not until morning...


	3. Distant Days

_A/N: Still own nada._

When I woke up I saw brown eyes looking down on me. I felt a hand brush some of my spikes out of my face.

I sighed contently. Tifa retracted her hand thinking that she'd done something wrong.

"I'm sor-" she started to apologize, but she must have recalled our promise. "I'm glad you're awake. When I found you, Mr. Belladonna and Blake were talking about what happened."

"What..did happen? I only remember fighting with Johnny and the others because they were picking on Blake like they had done before to that Faunus girl, Y'shtola.

"After they had me down, the others went after Blake since she tried to get them off of me." I paused a bit. "Then I heard a voice talking to me about unlocking my power from within. A power to help save my friends. After that, I can't remember a thing."

Tifa hummed in acknowledgement. "Sounds like what Mr. Belladonna was mentioning when they found you. He said he could feel your 'Aura,' I think he called it."

My eyes widened. "The voice said that, too. Aura."

"Blake said that a very light blue energy surrounded your body. You took care of the guys on you and then knocked out the other two. She also said that you scared Johnny when you were protecting her."

Tifa swallowed thickly.

I pressed, "What happened? What did I do?"

Taking a deep breath, she continued. "I heard you yell so loud, I thought you were in pain. I looked outside and saw you leap higher than my house, sword over your head, and then you brought it down to the earth with such force that a bright burst of energy struck the ground.

"Johnny and the others were unconscious. You stood up, turned to Blake, with bright blue eyes, not even a pupil, and said she was safe. Mr. Belladonna found you both and you just collapsed. That was around the time that I showed up. The whole village saw and heard you. Dad and your mom came running to you, asking what was wrong.

"Johnny tried to make you out as the bad guy. Blake defended you, showing her bruises. She said that they hit you, too, but there's not even a mark on you."

I looked at myself. True enough, there were no indications that I had been in a fight. "You're right. But, how?"

"Mr. Belladonna explained that Aura is a protective shield that rests inside each of us, waiting to be unlocked. Huntsmen and Huntresses use Aura to help them fight the Grimm and to protect themselves from harm. He said that even animals have the ability of Aura."

"What about the Grimm? Is that why they were strong enough to kill my dad?" Not long after what happened with Tifa at Mt. Nibel, Mom told me what happened to my father. He went away to help a man named Ozpin to fight a threat to our world. He died trying to protect his fellow Huntsmen.

Tifa shook her head and looked sad for me when I mentioned my father. "He explained that Grimm lack a soul, which is required to generate Aura into our bodies."

I took a bit to process the recent information I had been given. I realized that this wasn't my room, therefore this wasn't my house. "Did you..stay with me all night?" I knew I was blushing.

Tifa did, I can confirm that. "Y-Yeah. Blake also didn't want to leave you alone by yourself, so she just curled up against you like a cat." She giggled.

I hummed in acknowledgement.

"I thought it was only fair that I stay with you while you slept. After all, you did it for me." Tifa stood up from what she was sitting on and started to leave. Before she did though, she said, "Mr. Belladonna's downstairs waiting for you. He wants to tell you more about your power." Before she closed the door, Tifa added, "I think what you did was pretty cool. And not just standing up to Johnny."

Now that she left, I took the liberty of straightening myself and my wear to appear more appropriately dressed. After I slipped my shoes on, I slowly went downstairs. Right before I stepped on the third step to the bottom, I felt a weight rush into me. All I saw were cat ears and lots of black hair.

Blake clung to me tightly and whispered, "Thank you, Cloud."

How I wasn't falling down the stairs, I had no idea. Maybe it was the Aura. I hugged back and said, "You're welcome, Blake."

"Cloud," I heard Ghira's voice. I released Blake, as did she, and she retreated into the kitchen. Ghira walked up to me and said, "Thank you for keeping your word to look after my daughter. I came here to inspect this village to see if it is a safe space for Faunus to live.

"I've heard what you've done to keep my daughter safe. While I do not condone violence in anyway, I appreciate you defending Blake. I see now that since this village is harboring human residents like you and your friend, Tifa, it is a safe space for Faunus." Ghira held his hand out to me. I shook it as gratitude for his help in caring for me.

"You don't have to thank me. I'd do it to protect anyone, even if I didn't know them."

Ghira laughed. "Spoken like a true Huntsman." He then had me and him sit at the stairs. "Cloud, I would like to recommend something for you. My organization has heard of a program that trains boys into men at very young ages with enhancements beyond Aura. Sure you may start at a combat school a little later, but you'll have three times the experience and strength of the other students."

He had my full attention. "What is this program called?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Ghira looked down at me intensely. "SOLDIER," he said.

-

Ghira informed me further of information on SOLDIER. Around the time that Tifa fell into her coma, I was searching for a way to prove myself that I have what it takes to save someone, namely Tifa, so I guess you could say that I was trying to impress her. Therefore, the information about SOLDIER was useful with that persuit.

I found out that it's super difficult to become SOLDIER, especially 1st Class. That's the highest rank in the SOLDIER program. But, it wasn't becoming SOLDIER 1st Class that was my dream. All I wanted to do is become a hero like Sephiroth, the great general of Shin-Ra Inc., the legendary swordsman. Somehow, Sephiroth was able to pull off feats that regular Huntsmen have difficulty doing, and the man doesn't even have Aura.

Ghira also said that I would have to save up on Lien for four or five years to afford for transport and admission into the Shin-Ra infantry. Then after a few months, they hold the SOLDIER tests to find out if you're fit to serve in Shin-Ra's elite force, SOLDIER.

I saved up for four years. I actually got more than I needed. Over these four years, Tifa and I have become good friends. Tifa said that she also wanted to become a Huntress. I remembered that Tifa liked to use fists instead of weapons, so I found this program from the martial arts master, Zangan. I also found out that the one student that he finds exceptional will become his personal pupil and he will unlock that student's Aura.

During my second year after my first Aura reaction, the contest began. Mom, Mr. Lockhart, and I went every time when Tifa was competing. We cheered for her when she won, hit, or got hit. It all paid off because she wound up in the finals.

Her opponent was one of the big, burly guys in Johnny's group. This guy was intent on paying Tifa back for her "betrayal." Nonetheless, she met his challenge head-on. Regardless of how hard he hit, Tifa would get back up. If he punched, she smashed. If he kicked, she crushed him.

The outcome was close, but Tifa succeeded. Zangan himself praised her for her exceptional skills. As promised, the Aura awakening commenced immediately after he pronounced Tifa as his pupil. She glowed a bright red. I could swear that she had one that could catch fire.

All her wounds instantly restored themselves to the porcelain skin that looked perfect on her. _Oh my god, I'm doing it again. Damnit, Strife. Get ahold of yourself,_ I reprimanded myself. Ever since we hit our double digit ages, I hit an insane fascination with Tifa's looks. I've done my best to contain my thoughts, but sometimes I just can't help myself.

Me and Tifa trained weekly to control our Aura and expend the flow of power into our weapons. Being as Tifa didn't use weapons, Zangan gave her metal gauntlets. We trained in her yard day after day for two years.

It was the final day before I left for SOLDIER. Problem was, I still hadn't told Tifa. I just couldn't bring myself to tell her. I told Mom and Mr. Lockhart. Over the four years of my preparation, Mr. Lockhart became like a father to me.

I was leaving the next day, so I decided that I have to tell Tifa. After her lesson with Zangan, I asked her to meet me at the water tower at 8:00. She asked me what about, but I told her that I'd tell her then.

I spent most of my day packing a bag. I brought my combat book, my wood sword that I got from Ghira, Blake's crimson ribbon (before she left, she gave me and Tifa a ribbon as thanks), curatives, and multiple sets of clothes. I kept all of my Lien in my front pocket because I almost got pit pocketed by one of Johnny's goons.

The last of the Lien that I didn't need, I gave to Mom, Tifa, and Mr. Lockhart. I gave Mom her share because she helped me find odd jobs to save up, so the credit also went to Mom. I gave Tifa her share because she believed in me that I could be strong, so I gave her my gratitude by giving her a jump start on her dream to become a Huntress. Mr. Lockhart was very reluctant at first, but when I explained what a father he had been for me, that I owed him something, he finally accepted.

I was waiting at the water tower. It was fifteen past 8:00. Tifa was late. Nevertheless, I decided to wait longer. She was worth the wait. I felt there was a double meaning to that. I wanted to be a Huntsman by her side one day. I was willing to wait as long as I needed to for that dream to come true.

"Sorry I'm late," I heard my interest say.

I smiled. "It's alright."

We didn't talk for a bit. We just sat there, relishing in each other's company. I was taking a while to compose myself to talk to her. However, her impatience outweighed my patience.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked the dreaded question.

I took a deep breath. "I'm leaving town. Tomorrow."

Tifa gasped at me. She seemed shocked by this. Nevertheless, she continued. "A lot of boys are leaving town."

"Yeah, but I'm not leaving for a job," I elaborated. I stood up and declared, "I'm going to join SOLDIER." I looked up to the sky. The stars were beautiful.

"Huh. Isn't it really hard to join SOLDIER?" Tifa asked.

I ignored it. I couldn't afford to doubt myself. "I'm going to be the greatest. Even greater than Sephiroth!"

"Sephiroth?" Tifa thought aloud. She looked at me with her doe-like eyes. They looked sad to see me go. "When will you come back?"

I thought about it. "I will be in the program for about five years. I'll join a combat school and be the ace student. I'll breeze through it and join Beacon Academy at twenty."

Tifa noted, "I planned on joining Beacon at eighteen. You'll be two years behind me."

I chuckled. "Yeah, but with double the experience of a third year."

"Is that a challenge, Strife?" Tifa goaded me.

"It's on, Lockhart!"

We stayed quiet for a bit. "Hey, how about we make a promise?" Tifa suggested after minutes of silence.

"Huh?" I asked. Another promise, huh? I thought.

"If you become really famous..and if I'm ever in a bind..you'll come and save me."

"What?" I asked stunned at her request, confused by her meaning.

"If I'm ever in trouble, my hero will come save me," she mused aloud. "I want to experience that at least once."

"What?" I asked. I couldn't believe she was asking me to be her hero. That's all I ever wanted to be. I wanted to be Tifa's hero. Now she was there asking me to be that hero.

"Come on, promise me!" Tifa all but pleaded me.

I relented. "Okay, I promise."

-

Days like that seem so distant now. I was gleaning with sweat. I was practicing with my Fusion Sword. All I was wearing was my pants, my boots, my belts, my gauntlet, gloves and leather arm piece. My unruly spikes drooped, covered with sweat. I've been training nonstop for fourteen hours.

"Care to take a break, kid? Or are you gonna give the Grimm an easy target?" my teacher's husky voice gave him away.

I chuckled. "I'll take a break when I can finally beat you. I won't take the entrance exam until that happens."

He drew his sword from his holster. Before he got into his stance, he chucked his suit and cape off. "Alright then let's go."

We charged.

-

We were both on the ground. My teacher's shirt clung to his form, tattered and ripped.

"Haha. Didn't see that coming."

I smirked. I hardly had a hint of combat on my attire except for my second cracked gauntlet. Down to my third. "Gotcha, didn't I?"

I heard him stand up. "Damn. Ruby's gonna be pissed you beat me first."

I helped myself to his outstretched hand and stood up. I grabbed my dark-blue, knit, sleeveless turtleneck and adjusted my belts so I could slip my shirt on. Now fully dressed, I asked, "You think I've got what it takes? When the time comes?"

"I think you do. Just promise me something."

Am I gonna make these promises to my grave?

"Don't let your rage for that bastard consume you to become just as ruthless as him. Hell, I'm sure of you do, you'll become him. Don't lose that part of yourself that people admire about you. Just do it for the right reason."

I nodded. I hated making promises, but this is one I know I'll be able to keep. "I promise, Mr. Branwen."

The scruffy, raven-haired man snickered. "Not your teacher anymore. Call me Qrow. I know you're gonna rock 'em, Cloud."

I shook his hand one last time. Tomorrow..I join Beacon Academy. This is my last day at Signal.

_A/FW: Lots and lots of shifts in the original Final Fantasy VII story, I know. Just trying to fit the pieces of Cloud's past to help build the story of CNTR. I will be doing origins for Cloud, Noctis, and Tidus. My CNTR story is 3rd person view, but thoughts and perspectives are centered—no pun intended—on one of those three boys at a time. I will be writing a chapter or more in CNTR for what led Cloud to becoming the Soldier, which is his title in my story. Fair warning: I will be changing a lot about the order of events for that._

_I wanted to establish a previous connection to Blake because I find that they'd become friends with their general behavior. I used Blake as a cornerstone for Cloud's urge to protect those that are discriminated against, including Faunus. I find that Qrow would be the model for Cloud's style being as Qrow uses a sword somewhat similar to Cloud's. In the SOLDIER section, I will bring Zack and Cloud's friendship to light. I also intend to bring AVALANCHE into it, too. All I can say is that I have plans for this fic to go far. Why I don't update constantly is because I'm planning on where I want these things to go. Forgive me for that, but it's my style._

_Until next time. Next time on CNTR Origins is Noctis. Really looking forward to Noctis' connection with the RWBY arc. Bye._


End file.
